


The Mind Has Been Tainted (REWRITING)

by sadandlonelyBOY



Series: The Darkness [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Anorexia, Bulimia, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Eye Contact, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Trust, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Murder-Suicide, My First Smut, Nervousness, Overdosing, Overhearing Sex, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Past Violence, Psychological Trauma, Scarification, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Social Anxiety, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Threats of Violence, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandlonelyBOY/pseuds/sadandlonelyBOY
Summary: Kai and Ren have been hurt to the point of breaking yet they still manage to live





	1. Chapter One

(Jongin's pov)

 

I had been sitting in my bed staring ahead of me.


	2. Chapter Two

(Rens pov)

I sat in my bedroom.I was tossing and turning in bed.I could stilk hear his voice." _MinKi oh MinKi come play with your daddy come have fun little dolly MinKi that just doesnt seem rifht how about MinKutie_."I sat straight up in bed."stop."I screamed.I got up and ran out of my room."Ren whats wrong."Minhyun screamed.She ran to me.I started to cry."it's okay."Minhyun said.

******Memory**

_****_ ****_I sat on the bed in lingerie."there is the pretty dolly."said Someone.I sat still as a statue.The Person grabbed so many different objects.I felt tears fall from my glossy almost glass like eyes.This person was evil."lay down dolly."said The Person.I did was I was told.With almost robotic like moves I laid down.I felt the knife touch my skin.I started to cry.I got slapped.I had to pretend to enjoy it.I let out a quiet mewl.He continued to cut me I heard another person being dragged in her."let me go let me go."The Boy screamed through tape on his mouth.The Boy got thrown next to me."now I want MinKutie to fuck little CryBaby Kai."said The Person."no please dont no more."The Boy screamed through tape.I laid there not moving."I said fuck each other."The Person screamed.The Boy sobbed.I laid silent.The Person got on top of me.I screamed as loud as I could._

**Memory Ends**

I was shaking."its okay."said Minhyun.I screaned as loud as I could.I started to yank at my hair.


End file.
